


Distractions

by Adelina_Ophelia



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff but add a bit of spice, My entire existence has been consumed by these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_Ophelia/pseuds/Adelina_Ophelia
Summary: Gio is less than happy about the lack of attention he's receiving from Ranvir
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Distractions

Sighing dramatically, Gio dropped down on the bed next to his currently preoccupied girlfriend. Ranvir rolled her eyes at his dramatics but continued typing up her report for the following morning on GMB. Three hours she’d been figuring out the correct way to explain the new trade agreements for Brexit and there was absolutely no way this man was going to stop her flow when she was this close to cracking it. Out the corner of her eye she could see Gio staring at her in a way she didn’t much like. She knew that look. He was planning something and it wasn’t going to be anything to help her finish her work.

“Ranviiiii.”

Rolling her eyes for what must be the hundredth time that night Ranvir replies, “what now Giovanni? I’ve told you. I’ll pay attention to you after this is done. Honestly you’re like a puppy with separation anxiety.”

“I just want to cuddle you.” 

Gio’s pouting was evident through his tone of voice and Ranvir glanced at him as tries to pull her backwards. Praying it might shut the Italian up for an hour or two, she shifts backwards to lean into his chest before returning to her typing. In her utter focus on work she neglected to realise that Giovanni had discarded his shirt about half an hour ago in another attempt to distract her, which had naturally failed miserably. He decided he need to try a lot harder if he was to gain her full attention. 

Reading part of her work over her shoulder, Gio quickly became confused and questioned how she could ever make this complicated mess as understandable as she does on the show. It was another thing he adored about her; the fact that she could explain anything simply without being patronising or judging you for not being able to fully grasp the concept first time. Gio remembered Ranvir explain the logistics of Brexit to him at one point during training. Well, he more remembered the way her eyes lit up when she discussed things that allowed her to show her full level of intelligence and despite his struggle with some of the language she used, he was still learning to fully grasp English after all and Ranvir was a fan of complicated words, he felt like he came out of that day actually understanding the situation the country was in for the first time.

Moving carefully so as not to alert her to his plans instantly, Gio rested one hand on her hip stroking absentmindedly while scrolling through Twitter on his phone with the other. Unconsciously, Ranvir lent into his touch which Gio had used to comfort and ground her many times during their run on Strictly when she felt herself slipping into the depth of her mind. Despite noting his movement, Ranvir decided to ignore it as his stroking her hip was not an unusual thing; he had, in fact, done this many times on national television. 

After a while, Gio dropped his phone and wrapped his arms fully around her waist and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her head. Smiling, Ranvir gently stroked his arm for a moment before returning to her work. Turning things over in his head, Gio was torn between letting her work and distracting her. Of course, the less he interrupted, the quicker she would finish and give him her undivided attention as she had promised quite a few times already that night. But he missed her and he was feeling rather mischievous that night. Making a decision, he lifted his hand and gently stroked her neck, left bare by the messy bun Ranvir had previously pinned her hair up in. 

“Whatever you’re planning Giovanni, I will make you regret it if I don’t get my work done,” Ranvir threatened with attempted sternness but her smirk was evident through her words.

Slowly running his hand down her spine, causing her to shiver, Gio softly replied “I’m not planning anything, Princess. I’m simply remembering what Craig said about your neck and back in Musicals week. And I have to say I completely agree with him.”

Once again leaning into his touch, Ranvir closed her eyes briefly before returning to work. “Hmm. Can’t say I particularly remember what he said but alright.”

“He said they were beautiful. And they most certainly are. Just like the rest of you.”

Ranvir decided against responding but a slight flush rose up to her cheeks both from the compliment and the close proximity of his mouth to her neck. As if noticing the proximity at the same time, Gio gently brushed his lips against her neck, just under her jawline, causing her to shudder slightly and lean closer. She felt him smirk against her neck as he continued leaving butterfly kisses down to her shoulder.

“Giovanni honestly,” Ranvir attempted to chastise him but her voice came much more breathless than she would’ve liked.

“I though you had work to do, Princess,” Gio breathed into her ear, running his finger softly up her neck.

Ranvir opened her mouth to reply when Gio began lightly nipping at her neck leaving small love bites in his wake. 

After pushing her laptop off her legs, she turned to face him and he laughed softly. 

“So much for your work, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two have well and truly distracted me from the mounting pile of deadlines but I'm not mad about it.


End file.
